Siren
it:Siren is one of the four main cures in the series Suite Pretty Cure♪, she is Hummy's childhood friend and singing mentor, both born and raised in Major Land. For years before the series started, she was Major Land's Fairy of Songs and sung the Melody of Happiness every year. However, for the current year, Hummy was chosen to sing it instead. She, allegedly feeling betrayed, traveled to Minor Land to ask to become Mephisto's subordinate. In truth, she was brainwashed to function as a tool so that he could complete the Melody of Sorrow. She had the ability to shape-shift into any form she wished and often alternated between her true feline form and her alter ego , using the charm on her necklace. She could also summon Negatones from the scattered musical notes using the pendant. However, after becoming Pretty Cure, she has lost her pendant and thus both of these abilities. Ellen's alter ego is . She uses the light blue Fairy Tone Lary to transform. Her catchphrase is ". Appearance In her true form, Siren is a sleek, indigo cat with sharp gold eyes with a purple corner marking, while silver fur covers her neck and upper torso. On her forehead and back is a hot pink hear marking, and around her neck is a gold collar with a silver ornament. She has gold rings on her front left paw and tail, and on her. When she's Ellen, she keeps her eye color and shape, while her hair is chest length with tented bangs. She wears a twisted gold hair ornament. Her attire consists of a sheer sleeve top beneath a black sleeveless jacket, a black miniskirt with raspberry markings to match her stockings, a necklace, and a pair of boots. After switching sides, she replaced her ornament for a yellow scrunchie to hold her newly gained side-tail. She wears a lilac top with a raspberry heart design beneath a black vest with a similar design, a frilly lavender miniskirt with a belt, black stockings, and gold boots. She changes her necklace and gains black bracelets. As Cure Beat, her hair turns lavender and is worn in one long curling ponytail. Her bangs are thicker and she gains a large strand that sticks up on the right. Her hair is held by a blue heart with feathers, a pale blue cloth, and indigo ribbon. She gains matching heart earrings and a choker. Her dress is indigo with white in the middle and dark blue markings, accent by pale blue ruffled sleeve cuffs and a ribbon on the chest, where the Cure Module resides. Her skirt is in four layers, composed of an indigo pleat with dark blue lining, a pale blue pleat tutu, a white pleat, and frilly petticoat. She also gains indigo wrist pieces with pale blue ruffles and accenting of white and dark blue, matching her thigh-length boots, each with a white ribbon on the ankle. Pale blue ribbon flows from the back of the skirt. Personality Before her brainwashing, Siren was shown to be a very kind and caring cat who took care of Hummy and enjoyed her company. But when she began to get envious towards others achievements, she found herself growing cold towards Hummy and she took Mephisto up on his offer. In this time she became cold, calculative, and kept to herself. She lacks sympathy and is unwilling to talk about her pain. However, it was obvious that she was still good deep down, and after Hummy was able to convince her that she was blindly following Mephisto and was letting him manipulate her, she broke free from his control. After becoming Ellen, she underwent a dramatic personality change. She has become more upbeat and cheerful and regained her kindness. However, she gained the naivety she used to show concern for Hummy having, shown fears that people consider childish or being emotional. She is excited to learn more about the new world she has been brought to, and she shows that she is a passionate and dedicated girl who desires to gain more knowledge and friendships. History Betrayal Siren, feeling betrayed by Aphrodite because she chose Hummy to sing the Melody of Happiness, goes to Mephisto of Minor Land pledging her loyalty. On the day that Hummy was due to debut as the new singer of the Melody of Happiness, Mephisto attacks stealing the Legendary Score and rewriting the notes to create the Melody of Sadness. He then called forth Siren to sing the new melody. Aphrodite was shocked over her betrayal as she began to sing causing the crowd to start crying and feeling sad. Aphrodite stops the song and spreads the notes to the land where warriors are born. Mephisto sends Siren and the Trio the Minor after them. First Encounter with Pretty Cures Siren, in the disguise of Ellen, meets Hibiki first and is eager to take the G Clef sealed in her heart. Hibiki runs outside only to see Kanade holding a record the two girls used to listen to together. Siren sees Kanade has the same G Clef as Hibiki and orders the Trio the Minor to take Kanade's while she takes Hibiki's. Before they even reached the G Clefs, the emblems suddenly shone, throwing back Siren and Trio the Minor. As she regains her footing, she sees one of the notes from the Legendary Score on the record and quickly transforms it into a Negatone which calls forth a monster to attack the city and spread the sorrow. Hibiki and Kanade were angered by this, and the emblems in their hearts came out and transformed into Cure Modules, which allowed the two girls to transform into Pretty Cure. Betrayed Again During episode 10, Siren was injured and was about to get hit by a car until Ouji saved her. In his presence, she cannot reveal her true nature to him but seemed to have developed a bond with Ouji. The next day, Siren hesitates due to Ouji's presence and one of her subordinates, Bassdrum, transforms the gifts Hibiki and Kanade received into Negatones which they defeat. Afterward, Bassdrum denounces Siren as their leader. Later, Mephisto declares Bassdrum as the new leader due to Siren's sudden change. The Big Lie and Being Brainwashed During episode 13, Siren sees Hummy telling Hibiki and Kanade about the times when they were still friends. Hummy is able to reach her heart and Siren begins to cry. Then, Falsetto and Baritone appear in disguise and inform the girls that there is a "Negatone" wreaking havoc in the town. Once Hummy and the girls are out of the way, Siren sees one of the old contestants who tells her that Hummy told the judges for the audition that Siren had given her a fake score. Mephisto appears and tells her the same thing, but Siren still believes in Hummy. She then tried to oppose him but Mephisto brainwashed her again, making sure he erased her memories of being with Hummy and becoming a tool to serve him. Rebirth and Regret After Siren obtains the Fairy Tones and the scattered notes, Mephisto invades Kanon Town and sets up a stage to perform the Melody of Sorrow. Aphrodite speaks with Hibiki and Kanade, asking them to believe in Hummy. However, Hummy is kidnapped by Mephisto and is given headphones to amplify the Melody of Sorrow. As Hummy nonetheless expresses her words of friendship to Siren and sings, Siren remembers the good times she spent with her and is moved to tears. As Mephisto tortures Hummy with the Melody of Sorrow, Siren turns against him and tries to free the Notes, but Mephisto turns them into a Negatone. Hummy manages to free herself and the Fairy Tones, allowing the girls to transform. As Mephisto targets Hummy yet again, Siren calls out and transforms into the Pretty Cure of Miracles: Cure Beat, whilst Hibiki and Kanade defeat the Negatone. Siren, however, is unable to take everything in and runs off. Everyone becomes curious as to how Siren became a Pretty Cure, especially Siren herself, who finds she can no longer transform into a cat or change her disguise. Left confused as to where to go, she winds up at the church where Mr. Otokichi gives her comfort. Hummy finds her, but she feels she doesn't deserve to be forgiven so easily. As Hummy follows her around, with Hibiki and Kanade also offering their friendship, they are approached by the Minor Trio who create a Tree Negatone. As the Pretty Cure end up in trouble and Hummy is captured, Siren stands to protect and produces a Cure Module, allowing her to transform into the Pretty Cure, Cure Beat. Using her new abilities, she rescues Hummy and defeats the Negatone. After the battle though, Siren is still unable to forgive herself and runs off again. Forgiveness and Joining the Team Now known as Ellen, Siren continues to reject Hibiki and Kanade's offer of friendship as she is still unable to forgive herself. She encounters a boy named Mamoru who is hiding from his father. He explains that he ran off with his bag after hearing he was going to work abroad for a year. As Hibiki and Kanade have conflicting ideas to Ellen, they go to search for the father whilst Ellen leaves with Mamoru. Mamoru soon discovers a stuffed animal inside the bag that his father made him and decides he wants to return, helping Ellen realize she's not alone as well. However, just as father and son are reunited, Bassdrum spots a Note inside the doll and creates a Negatone from it. As Bassdrum tries to waver Ellen's feelings, Hummy helps her build up the courage to join in the fight as a Pretty Cure. After defeating the Negatone, Ellen overcomes her worries and officially joins the Pretty Cures. Kurokawa Ellen Kurokawa Ellen is Siren's human form, which she uses to disguise herself at some points in the story to lower the Harmony Power of the Pretty Cures and to make sure she can get the scattered notes. In this form, however, she has shown to be a strong fighter and is able to materialize notes and use them as projectiles. Cure Beat "Strumming the soul's tune, Cure Beat!" 爪弾くは魂の調べ！キュアビート！ Tsumabiku wa tamashii no shirabe, Kyua Bīto! is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Ellen. Her first transformation occurred during episode 21 due to her strong wish to save Hummy, allowing her to transform without a Cure Module. Her official transformation occurred during episode 22, using her Cure Module along with Fairy Tone Lary. Cure Beat's attack and purification item is the Love Guitar Rod. With the help of Lary, she can perform Beat Barrier and Beat Sonic. With Sory, she modifies her item into "Soul Rod Mode", and can perform purification attack Heartful Beat Rock. Crescendo Cure Beat Crescendo Cure Beat is the upgraded form that Cure Beat attains in episode 47. The Crescendo Tone is required for this transformation upgrade; in the TV series, as the Crescendo Tone was sealed up by Noise, the eight Fairy Tones Dory to Dodory combined to become the Crescendo Tone to allow the Cures to transform. In this form, the Cures can perform Suite Session Ensemble Crescendo Finale. In this form, her hair appears thinner and curlier, and her outfit turns pale blue with indigo and white details. Her skirt layers change in color format and grow in length to reveal gold fabric sticking out of the back, and a few small pieces sewn to the middle of the skirt. Her wrist pieces and boots change slightly, and she gains large, feathery golden wings. Relationships Hummy - Siren was a Hummy's friend since childhood and they grew up together. But after Aphrodite asked Hummy to sing the coveted song instead of her, Siren felt betrayed and became Mephisto's right hand. She tends to yell at Hummy and argues with her, until she snaps out of her brainwashing and realizes the error of her ways, apologizing to her beloved friend. Since becoming Ellen she is shown bonding closely with Hummy, often talking to her, holding her, or petting her. She often seeks advice from her on how to become friends with Hibiki and Kanade better, and even after the change in form, Hummy tends to call her by her real name. Hojo Hibiki and Minamino Kanade - After becoming Ellen she struggled to get close to the girls, although Hibiki took to her fairly quickly, while at times she has difficulty relating to Kanade (either because of Ouji or due to their differences). She appreciates the girls and their kindness and is happy to learn more about them. Ouji Masamune - Ellen was saved by him when she was about to be hit by a car in her cat form and developed a bond with him. In episode 15, Ellen feigned injury in order to get his attention, and after everything she did to him, he is still shown genuinely caring about her, causing her to blush and run away, indicating that she likes him. Later in the series, she is shown going to him for advice, and he helps to calm her down. Shirabe Otokichi '''- While living in Kanon Town, Otokichi has assisted Ellen in fitting in and living among its inhabitants. In episode 28, It is shown that he is the one that gives Ellen the uniform for Private Aria Academy, as well as a school bag. Because of this, Ellen is able to go to school with Hibiki and Kanade. In episode 31, Otokichi also lends her some books. He is shown to be understanding towards her, whether he's helping is out of obligation or out of kindness. Etymology '''Siren - Siren is a reference to a Greek myth, specifically the Odyssey where a group of beautiful mermaids called the "Sirens" would sing to lure sailors to their deaths by making them crash their boat into the rocky shores of their island. : The name Kurokawa has two terms. Kuro means black in Japanese, which fits Siren's theme color while Kawa means river. Her name can be roughly translated as Black River. : is taken from the word when written in katakana, parallel to Ako's "acoustic". Songs Siren / Ellen's voice actor, Toyoguchi Megumi, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Ami Koshimizu, who voices Hibiki Hojo, Fumiko Orikasa, who voices Minamino Kanade, and Ōkubo Rumi, who voices Shirabe Ako. *'Can't Stop My Heart Beat!' *'BEAT LOVE' Duets *'The Promised Melody' (Along with Ami Koshimizu, and Fumiko Orikasa) *'ONE~Hearts As One~' (Along with Ami Koshimizu, Fumiko Orikasa, and Ōkubo Rumi) *'Door Of Dreams' (Along with Ami Koshimizu, Fumiko Orikasa, and Ōkubo Rumi) Trivia *Siren has the greatest number of Negatone summons, 15 summons in total. Bassdrum made two double summons, so they share the same number of summoned Negatones. Though, the Negatone at the beginning of episode 5 could be summoned by her, increasing her number of summoned Negatones to 16. *Ellen appeared as Cure Beat to give the 10th Anniversary Congratulatory Message at the beginning of episode 26 of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. *As Cure Beat, her hair can produce electric guitar sounds when she flicks a strand of it. This is also demonstrated in her 10th Anniversary Congratulatory Message. Gallery :Main page: Kurokawa Ellen/Image Gallery Category:Villains Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ Category:Main characters Category:Fairies